<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ain't wasting no more time by consultingviking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862004">ain't wasting no more time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingviking/pseuds/consultingviking'>consultingviking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because not only is Johnny Lawrence a total sub, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, He's also a potty mouth, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Johnny does not think highly of himself okay, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, My First Smut, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingviking/pseuds/consultingviking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She paused again to gaze at Johnny, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones, and he felt his heart speed up in his chest like he was seventeen years old. Her bright smile slowly disappeared, replaced by an intense look in her eyes that seemed to be… desire?</p><p>She briefly glanced down at his mouth and, before Johnny could register what was happening, Carmen moved forward and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>--</p><p>Takes place at the end of "The Good, The Bad, and the Badass," Johnny and Carmen finally give in to their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmen Diaz/Johnny Lawrence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ain't wasting no more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*whispers* I can't believe I actually wrote this.</p><p>To be honest, I wasn't planning on it, but then I noticed how little smut there actually is of Johnny and Carmen. Since they're my favorite OTP for Cobra Kai, I decided to rectify the situation.</p><p>Keep in mind, not only is this my first Cobra Kai fic, this is my first time writing smut and posting it for anyone to see. I apologize in advance for any errors.</p><p>The title comes from the song that plays during That One Dream Sequence of Johnny's. You all know which one.</p><p>(Rest assured, I felt no small amount of guilt while writing this. Good to know all those years of Catholic school didn't go to waste.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Believe me, I had nothing to do with that.”</p><p>“Yes, you did,” Carmen smiled at Johnny's modest statement. “You had… <em> everything </em> to do with that.”</p><p>She paused again to gaze at Johnny, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones, and he felt his heart speed up in his chest like he was seventeen years old. Her bright smile slowly disappeared, replaced by an intense look in her eyes that seemed to be… <em> desire? </em></p><p>She briefly glanced down at his mouth and, before Johnny could register what was happening, Carmen moved forward and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>Johnny’s eyes closed instantly and he wasted no time in kissing Carmen back, his hand reaching up to gently grasp the back of her head and her mass of long, dark hair. The kiss quickly took a turn from chaste to passionate as Carmen’s hands reached up to cradle Johnny’s face, her tongue slipping effortlessly into his mouth.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, god... </em>
</p><p>Johnny had wanted this for so long that he now found himself unable to focus on anything but the wonderful sensation of Carmen’s body pressed up against his, her hands running deftly through his short, blond hair while his trailed up and down the length of her back. She kept moving forward until Johnny felt his own back collide with the wall behind him and heard the unmistakable sound of his television falling - again. </p><p>Oh well, who needed television anyway? Fuck the television. With the way Carmen was kissing him, Johnny was never going to need that television again.</p><p>As it was, he was so wrapped up in what they were doing that it only just registered in his mind how they were making their way out of the living room, down the small hallway of his apartment, and towards Johnny’s bedroom. The implications of what they were about to do became very clear as the pair practically fell through the door and allowed it to slam shut behind them.</p><p>Johnny could swear he felt the heat in the room rise by several degrees now that Carmen was in it, to the point where all he could see, smell, touch, and taste was <em>her. </em> The fresh, flowery scent of her shampoo combined with a hint of cinnamon and the sweet flavor of her kiss was overpowering in the best possible way. Every inch of Johnny’s body was on fire as her skillful fingers ran down his chest and along his strong arms, leaving an intense, burning sensation in their wake. </p><p>Carmen suddenly tore her lips away from Johnny’s to start leaving a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses down the side of his face and along his neck, stopping to suck at a particularly sensitive spot just under his jaw. Johnny moaned loudly, his hands reaching up to grasp desperately at her hips. This was even better than that dream he once had, better because while that was just a dream, this was actually <em>happening. </em> </p><p>He felt her pause to smile mischievously against his skin. “Mmm, you like that, <em> sensei?” </em></p><p>Johnny’s jaw dropped and he felt his dick stand to attention as the title slipped so effortlessly from her mouth. God, coming from her, it sounded so fucking <em> hot. </em>If she kept this up, he was going to explode long before he was ready to.</p><p>Johnny gently pulled Carmen’s head up and brought his lips to hers again, taking the opportunity to allow his other hand to slide down and grip her ass. Carmen moaned at the feeling and wrapped her other leg around Johnny’s form, pressing the entire length of their bodies together. Johnny took the invitation and moved his other hand further down before he lifted her up in one quick, sweeping motion.</p><p>Carmen gasped at the sensei’s show of strength and continued to kiss him deeper as he began maneuvering them both towards his barely-made bed. Shoving aside a pile of dirty laundry that he’d been unsuccessfully sorting earlier, Johnny swiftly laid Carmen down in its place and climbed on top of her.</p><p>
  <em> Finally… </em>
</p><p>The older man could feel his heart pound with anticipation as Carmen’s hands reached up to run through his blond locks again, before moving even lower to tug at the hem of his shirt. Johnny wasted no time in assisting her with the task, whipping the article of clothing over his head and throwing it unceremoniously across the room.</p><p>It had been a while since Johnny had been with a woman like this, let alone one as beautiful as Carmen, but any self-consciousness he might have been feeling evaporated quickly when he saw the hungry look in her eyes. A jolt of pleasure shot through him as she placed her hands on his chest, her fingers trailing slowly down his abdomen and stopping to linger at the waistband of his pants.</p><p>Johnny groaned softly when he felt her brush his dick through his jeans, gently at first, and then with more intensity. His remaining clothes were growing tighter by the minute and he was wishing that Carmen would hurry up and take them off already when she suddenly grabbed hold of him and flipped him onto his back.</p><p>Johnny’s breath caught in his throat as he found himself looking up at Carmen through hazy, lust-filled eyes. She had him pinned to the mattress now as she straddled his hips, looking down at him with an expression as equally longing as his own. Reaching down, she placed one hand on the side of his face, stroking his cheek gently as she rested her thumb directly on his parted lips. Johnny couldn’t help but groan. </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck.” </em>
</p><p>Carmen smiled softly and pressed her mouth against his again in a long, languid kiss. Johnny’s hands moved from their position on the bed to grasp frantically at any part of her he could get to - her hips, her waist, her back, her hair - before starting to pull at her floral-print blouse. She wasted no time in helping him remove it, tossing it aside to reveal the lacy, delicate bra she had on underneath. Savoring the wide-eyed expression on Johnny’s face, Carmen silently congratulated herself for having had the foresight to change prior to knocking on his door.</p><p>Johnny’s breath hitched in his throat as his hands moved slowly towards Carmen’s gorgeous breasts. When their eyes met, he wordlessly asked her consent, and she gave it with a quick nod. Not even a moment later, he was holding them in his hands, his fingers squeezing and caressing gently while his calloused thumbs trailed lightly over the peaks.</p><p>Carmen moaned at the sensation of his hands on her at last, throwing her head back in pleasure, and Johnny took the opportunity to trail a series of soft kisses along her exposed neck and chest. Moving downward, he mouthed at her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra, prodding and teasing them lightly with his tongue, before she pulled his head back and their lips found each others' once more.</p><p>Just as Johnny was really getting into the kiss, Carmen tore her mouth away and pressed her lips firmly against the base of his neck, drawing another soft whine from the older man. Smiling against his skin, she moved further down, her mouth trailing delicately over his defined chest, along his abdomen, and around his hips, until she was heading towards - <em> oh <b>god</b>. </em></p><p>Johnny gasped as Carmen undid his pants and pulled both his jeans and his boxers down in one swift motion, throwing the offending articles away so that nothing was standing between her and his long, hard cock.</p><p>She let out a low hum of appreciation at what she saw, sending a strong surge of masculine pride throughout Johnny’s form. Of all the things that could have gone once he hit fifty, he was inordinately proud of the fact that his dick wasn’t one of them. He was thankful for that as well because if this was going to be a regular thing like he hoped it would be, then he would need to make sure Carmen would be satisfied too and that he wouldn’t get too excited and accidentally <b><em>oh my fucking god.</em> </b></p><p>Johnny’s head flew back into the pillow the second he felt Carmen’s lips touch his dick. He opened his eyes briefly to see her hovering over him, dark eyes burning with desire, and his mouth dropped open.</p><p>“Oh, god,” he moaned.</p><p>Carmen smirked playfully against his member, and the gesture sent a wave of pleasure rushing through Johnny’s entire body. Her tongue darted out to brush against the tip, causing Johnny’s eyes to slide closed once more.</p><p><em> “Fuck, </em>babe…”</p><p>The term slipped so quietly from Johnny’s mouth, but Carmen didn’t miss it. She decided to reward him by wrapping her mouth around his entire length.</p><p>“Ah!” Johnny cried, his hips thrusting upwards of their own volition. “Carmen!”</p><p>Hearing Johnny Lawrence, the tough, no-nonsense, unbelievably hot sensei who lived in the apartment across from her and unknowingly taunted her on a day-to-day basis with his strong, toned body and piercing blue eyes, cry out her name like a prayer was almost enough to make Carmen come right then and there. But not yet. She had been waiting a long time to be with Johnny like this, and damn it, she was going to <em>enjoy </em>it.</p><p>Johnny, meanwhile, was losing all rational train of thought to the point where the only thing he could do in response to Carmen’s actions was stammer and groan incoherently.</p><p>“Oh my god, Carmen you’re so <em> fucking </em> hot, <em> god </em> I want you so bad, god <em> fuck </em> me, <em> please.” </em></p><p>Somewhere in his mind, Johnny was aware of how desperate he must have sounded just then, and the notion briefly scared him. However, before he could think on it any further, Carmen abruptly removed her mouth from his dick and climbed on top of him, mounting him once more.</p><p>Taking Johnny’s face in her hands, she kissed him tenderly, her fingers tracing delicately over his prominent features. Closing his eyes, Johnny didn’t waste a single moment in kissing her back, his hands settling firmly on her hips and pulling at her jeans and lacy panties until they, too, lay discarded on the floor.</p><p>Once that was done, Johnny paused to stare at the beautiful woman now on top of him. Christ, how long had he fantasized about this again? Of even getting to <em>be </em>with Carmen like this, let alone completely at her mercy? She could have anyone she wanted, that much was true, and the fact that she wanted <em>him </em>– good-for-nothing Johnny Lawrence, day-drinker and deadbeat dad extraordinaire – meant the world to him.</p><p>From on top of him, Carmen looked down into Johnny’s handsome face, his blue eyes wide and blinking slowly with something she couldn’t quite place. It didn’t take long, though, for her to realize that the look he wore now that was so unfamiliar to him was <em>vulnerability. </em>She’d seen glimpses of it before, back when he was telling her about his checkered past, his laundry list of problems, and his deep-rooted fears about screwing up with both Robby and Miguel. Carmen soon realized that this was all just as new to him as it was to her, but while she had the tools to face her fears head first, he did not.</p><p>Leaning forward, she placed her hands on either side of Johnny’s face and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his forehead. The simple sweetness of the gesture meant so much that it made Johnny wonder if, despite all his past mistakes, he’d actually died and been accepted into heaven after all. Carmen continued to place gentle kisses all over the older man’s face - his eyes, his ears, his cheeks, his jaw - while positioning herself directly above his leaking cock.</p><p>Johnny’s eyes shot open the minute he felt her wetness, and his grip on Carmen’s hips tightened. Carefully lining himself up at her entrance, he waited for her nod of approval, before slowly thrusting his dick upwards, through her folds, and into her warm, tight pussy.</p><p>Carmen let out a loud moan at the feel of him inside of her at long last, one that Johnny was able to match in both volume and intensity. Dear <em> fucking </em> god, this was so <em> fucking </em> hot, he was surprised he didn’t just pass out right then and there. <b> <em>Fuck...</em> </b></p><p>“Johnny,” cried Carmen as he moved into the younger woman as slowly as he could, inch by glorious inch, trying to make this last as long as possible for the both of them. Carmen gasped at the sensation and the feeling of Johnny’s hard thickness stretching her completely. The head of his member hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her, and she let out a high-pitched cry. </p><p>Johnny was so turned on at the fact that <em>he </em>was the one making her feel so good that he couldn’t help but allow a cocky grin to spread across his face.</p><p>“You like that, babe?”</p><p>Hearing the term of endearment again combined with that hot, satisfied smile unlocked something primal within Carmen, and she pulled Johnny’s head up to capture his mouth in another searing kiss. Johnny let out a groan as her hips started pumping desperately against his, every single movement clouding his awareness and going straight to his dick.</p><p>Wrapping his arms around her, Johnny pulled Carmen’s body flush against his as he tried to match her thrusts pace for pace, his mouth falling open as he panted and gasped furiously. Before he knew it, his back was pressed against the mattress again with Carmen on top of him, pinning him down completely. The action caused Johnny to cry out over and over as she continued to fuck him, faster and faster, until he was certain he was going to burst. </p><p>
  <em> No mercy. </em>
</p><p>“I’m close,” he gasped.</p><p>“Me too,” she panted.</p><p><em> “Fuck, </em> Carmen, I’m-!”</p><p>
  <em> “Johnny!” </em>
</p><p>Carmen’s mouth fell open as she felt Johnny’s hand reach down between them, his thumb rubbing furiously over her sensitive clit, and the gesture was enough to push her over the edge. Throwing her head back, she cried out Johnny’s name one last time as an intense orgasm ripped throughout her entire body. Johnny moaned at the sight of her climaxing and losing all control which, combined with the feel of her pussy surrounding his dick, caused him to follow suit shortly after.</p><p>For a moment, they both stayed like that in each other’s arms, panting and coming down from their respective highs. Johnny’s orgasm had rocked him to his core, and he couldn’t remember ever having been so turned on in his life. Based on the look on Carmen’s face, it appeared as if she felt the same way.</p><p>Pulling off of him slowly, Carmen laid down next to Johnny and rested her head against his broad chest, closing her eyes blissfully. Johnny reached up to wrap his arms around her, one hand resting on her back while the other stroked her long, dark hair.</p><p>
  <em> Don’t go. </em>
</p><p>The words echoed throughout Johnny’s head, but he didn’t realize he’d said them out loud until Carmen looked up to meet his gaze. He panicked for a moment, searching her eyes for a hint of judgment, but didn’t find any. Instead, the younger woman reached one of her hands up to brush a few strands of hair away from Johnny’s forehead, before resting it against his cheek.</p><p>“I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Carmen smiled at Johnny, and he found himself returning her soft grin. Leaning forward, he kissed her once more, eyes sliding closed, trying to express everything he couldn’t yet say in words. Carmen responded in kind, her tongue gently prodding at his lower lip, and Johnny made a noise of contentment.</p><p>Carmen pulled back and laughed softly. “Does that mean you’re ready for round two, sensei?”</p><p>“I will be,” Johnny growled as he reached down to grip her hip. “If you keep calling me <em> sensei.</em>”</p><p>“Is that so?” Carmen raised an eyebrow and tossed her hair. “Sounds like you need more training.”</p><p>“What if I do?” Johnny grinned.</p><p>“In that case,” Carmen sat up again with a playful glint in her eye. “Let’s get started.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That line about Johnny being proud his dick hasn't gone after hitting fifty is both the best and worst thing I've ever written in my 10+ years of writing fanfic.</p><p>Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a long, hot shower.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>